celestifandomcom-20200215-history
Tide Soldane
Tide Soldane is a secondary character in Celesti: The Successor and Celesti: Seven Wonders . He is the husband of Faer Al'Viamar, the father of Roary and Kara, and the brother of Rise, and serves as both a protagonist and an antagonist throughout Early life Tide Soldane's mother was a Vulparian named Mika Vesper, sister of Zerard Vesper. His father was a mercenary, believed to be Azen Soldane, although his father could also be any number of other people, including Tellah. His mother was killed during the fox purge revival a couple of decades before the events of The Successor. With his father also killed, Tide and his sister, Rise, were forced onto the streets of The Dog Lands. They remained on the streets fending for themselves for several years until they made their way from Nabreus to Xerath in Damascus, where they had family. In Xerath they were caught stealing and handed over to the authorities for punishment. They claimed to be the nephew and niece of Zerard Vesper, the governor of Xerath, and they were as a result taken to Zerard. After recognising many of their features as being similar to those of his sister, and hearing their story, he took them in as his adopted children. Later years In The Successor, Tide is a member of Falchion's Wing at the beginning of the roleplay, along with his sister. It is implied that they were driven to siding with Falchion's Wing as a pragmatic result of wishing to defeat the Avarian threat. It is also implied that they have little connection to some of the more extreme practices of Falchion's Wing - whereas Marshall Brandt eventually reveals a racist attitude towards all Pures, Tide and Rise have no such beliefs. After becoming disillusioned with Falchion's Wing later in the story, Tide becomes a member of The Ascendancy, built off the back of The Resistance that his uncle, Zerard, once led. Throughout the roleplay Tide is instrumental in defeating many of the antagonists, including Volatar, Drace and Marshall. Sometime before the start of the roleplay Tide met Faer. During the events of the story Faer becomes pregnant with Tide's child, and this child in Seven Wonders is revealed to be Roary. In Seven Wonders Tide plays the role of an antagonist to the interests of Centuri. He is the leader of one half of a coalition government in The Dog Lands with Bowman Abagnale. Tide appears to be more impulsive and quicker to anger than Bowman. Relationship to other characters Rise Soldane It is frequently suggested in both The Successor and Seven Wonders that Tide loves his sister Rise above all else. This is likely a result of having grown up being incredibly close with her. Tide himself admits at several key points in the story that his sister meant more to him than anyone else, including Faer. When his sister dies, Tide experiences one of the deepest periods of grieving seen in the narrative. He never truly recovers, and he still carries the memory of his sister around with him in Seven Wonders, refusing to remove his rune crest as it was always considered to be a bond between him and Rise. Faer Al'Viamar Tide's lover and ultimately his wife, Faer and Tide have a close relationship upon her first introduction into the story. Their relationship at times seems to border on love-hate, and they can quite often be immensely passionate at inappropriate times (instigated by Tide, more often than not). Tide met Faer some time before the events of The Successor, and it is said that she grounded him, taking him away from his previous, flirtatious behaviour with other women. Tide ultimately has two children with Faer, Roary and Kara, and for much of the second half of The Successor Faer carries his child. Zerard Vesper Tide viewed his uncle as one of the few people who could trust and care for. It is revealed that both Tide and Zerard were incredibly similar to one another, and that they were also very close, with Zerard serving as his father figure. There is a level of respect between the two of them that few other relationships in the story could rival. After Zerard dies, Tide explains that he has lost the two people who 'mattered most' to him. With the passing of Zerard and Rise, Tide is the sole person left to carry on their bloodline. Roary Soldane Tide views Roary as very much a younger version of himself, and therefore he imposes upon him very few rules. He believes that Roary is a good kid at heart, although he doesn't trust his capacity to do much with his life. Roary lacks direction, and while Faer often does her best to motivate Roary, Tide is less interested in laying down the law. Nevertheless, Tide and Roary have a close relationship, often going out drinking together and joking with one another. Kara Soldane Tide views Kara as being his little princess, and he is far more protective of her than he is of Roary. He does not trust her being alone in The Dog Lands, fearing that she may run into trouble. He cares about her very much, although he lacks the close relationship with her that Faer has. He is often strict and short-tempered with her, finding it difficult to communicate with her, as she reminds him a lot of his sister, and brings back the memory of her death. Gabriel Cristata Tide resents Gabriel Cristata for much of The Successor, and in Seven Wonders this animosity has grown ten-fold. He believes Gabriel to be a tyrant king who will bring ruin to Celesti. He finds his callous attitude and draconian nature to be infuriating, and, in particular, he disagrees with Gabriel's right to being the authority in Forena. This disagreement becomes one of the central conflicts near the beginning of Seven Wonders. At the end of The Successor Tide expresses his concerns about Gabriel, hinting that he does not trust him. Trivia *Tide was originally to be killed off early into The Successor, although the idea was eventually scrapped. A later idea was to have Tide die at the end of The Successor, although the idea was changed and Zerard ultimately took the fall. *Tide is the last of his family left alive at the end of The Successor, as both Zerard and Rise perish. *Tide uses a water crest, even though Luparians are typically not very accomplished with them. This is likely because his sister uses a fire crest, and thus they have a connection due to having 'opposite' rune crests. *Despite this, Tide rarely uses his rune crest, being far more confident with a sword. Category:Vulparians Category:Male Characters Category:Rune Users Category:All Pages Category:The Successor Characters